iList
by alexlovesgerard93
Summary: I’m going to write a story including the majority of the episodes of iCarly and rewriting them to suit Freddie/Sam moments of cuteness!
1. iWant more Viewers

**I'm going to write a story including the majority of the episodes of iCarly and rewriting them to suit Freddie/Sam moments of cuteness! Starting with…**

**iWant More Viewers**

"Carly!" Spencer calls his sister's name. Carly runs downstairs to where Spencer is.

"What is it?" She asks, out of breath from running.

"I have an idea on how you can get more viewers!" He exclaims.

Carly grins. "Tell me!" She says.

"Since Freddie and Sam are working together, and we're working together as brother and sister, we can go to a brother and sister party!" Spencer throws his hands in the air. "Isn't that great?"

Carly shakes her head. "I have an idea. It's crazy, but it just might work…"

Sam sat on Freddie's couch, watching television. Freddie approaches Sam.

"We need to start working on this project, Sam." Freddie crosses his arms against his chest. Sam sighs, looking at him.

"I know." She pauses. "Got any meat?" She asks. Freddie opens his mouth to protest, then gives up.

"In the fridge." He points at the kitchen. Sam pulls meat out of the fridge and bites into it.

"Okay, Freddork. What should we do?" She sits down next to Freddie.

"I was thinking…maybe we can put up signs around the city, telling them to watch iCarly!" He exclaims. Sam nods.

"Not bad, Freddie. Not bad at all." She pokes his nose. "I guess you're not that big of a dork after all." Sam laughs.

Freddie sighs. "You do 20, and I'll do 20. Fair?" Sam nods.

They pull out paper and start working, filling the paper with colorful drawings, directing anyone who passes to go online to watch iCarly. Occasionally, Sam's hand will touch Freddie's as they reach for the same crayon and Sam will pull away awkwardly. They finish after two hours of hard labor. Freddie grabs Sam's work.

"This is really good, Sam. You're a great artist." He tells her. Sam shrugs.

"It's okay." She's humble, not one to brag.

Freddie shakes his head. "No, Sam. This is REALLY good." Sam blushes.

"Thanks, Freddie." She murmurs.

Freddie pokes her nose. "Who's the dork now?" he asks.

Sam glares at him. "Don't touch my nose."

"Sorry."

Sam rolls her eyes. She grabs him by the collar and pecks his lips. Freddie stares at her, his eyes wide.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll beat you up. Got it?"

"Got it."

"All right."

"That was a nice kiss."

"Shut up, dork."

"Shutting up."

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."


	2. iMake Sam Girlier

**iMake Sam Girlier**

**Sam admits to Carly she has a crush on someone at school, not telling her who it is. To help Sam impress that boy, she helps Sam get girlier. Then, Carly realizes it was Freddie Sam liked all along.**

"Carly…I need your help." Sam looks at her best friend pleadingly. Carly wraps an arm around Sam.

"Spill." She says.

Sam sighs. "There's this boy we go to school with…and I really, REALLY like him. I don't know how to tell him, though. He's such a dweeb, but he's so sweet." Sam stands up from the couch. "Ugh! Why does this have to be so hard?" She shouts.

Carly follows Sam. "I have a plan." Carly squeezes Sam's shoulders. "This 'dweeb' you like will soon be following you like a puppy dog when you put on a…skirt."

Sam's jaw drops. "What?" Her faces is blank.

Carly sighs. "Come with me. I'll lend you my clothes." They go upstairs to Carly's room. As they go upstairs, Freddie enters the house.

"Hello people!" He exclaims. He arches his eyebrows at Sam and Sam rolls her eyes.

"Hey dweeb." Sam tells him. Carly stops in her tracks, realizing it's Freddie.

"Hey mean girl." Freddie replies. He smirks at goes to the couch to watch television.

"Let's go." Sam gestures upstairs. Carly widens her eyes at Sam, but follows anyway.

Carly and Sam get to her room. Sam sits down. "So what do you want to do?" She asks. Carly sits next to Sam.

"What's his name?" Carly asks. Sam shrugs. She doesn't reply.

"I'm sure he likes you for who you are." Carly says. Sam scoffs.

"He hates me." Sam mutters. She clears her throat, looking at Carly. "Just…forget about the whole thing. It's stupid. Don't worry about it." Sam looks down, sadly. Carly had never seen her best friend like this.

"Oh, Sam…you can tell me it's Freddie." Carly looks at Sam. Sam looks up in shock. She shakes her head several times.

"WHAT?? No…uh…ew…gross. NO! Gosh, Carly… No." She stutters. Sam pauses. "Yes, horribly so. Geek! Ugh…yes."

Carly chuckles. "You're a really good person…under all that evil…is a really sweet girl." She smiles. Sam smiles back.

"You really think so?" She asks. Carly nods.

"I brought you up here to give you a makeover. Want one?" Carly asks. Sam shrugs.

"Whatever. Make me pretty like a princess." Sam closes her eyes and Carly gets to work.

Eventually, Sam looks a girly girl. Sam stands awkwardly in heels. "I feel weird." She admits. Carly laughs.

"You look awesome!" She exclaims. "Go impress that nerd." Carly pushes Sam towards the door.

Sam marches downstairs. She stops behind Freddie. He watches a horror film on television.

"Freddie!" She exclaims. Freddie jumps, screaming.

He looks at her. "Whoa…" He trails off, checking her out. "You look nice." He grins. "Why are you dressed up?" He asks.

Sam sits next to him on the couch. "I'm dressed to impress. I don't think any boy would want to date me when I look like the person I am." Sam fidgets. Freddie turns to her, turning off the television.

"I do." Freddie murmurs. Sam looks at him, her eyes wide. Freddie clears his throat. "I mean, you're a great girl. Being vicious is apart of you. The people who are closest to you know there is a beautiful girl underneath. It's a big part of you, Sam." Freddie pulls Sam into a hug. Sam smiles against his shoulder.

"Freddie…I hate you right now. Why do you have to be so nice to me?" She asks when they pull away. Freddie shrugs.

"I'm nice to people I like." He smiles. Sam sighs.

"You dweeb. Dork. Geek!" She exclaims. Freddie frowns, looking away. Sam makes him face her. "Those are the things I like the most about you." She murmurs.

Freddie leans in to kiss her. Their lips touch and they wrap their arms around each other. Carly sighs, satisfied. "My work here is done." She says. She goes upstairs.

Spencer enters her room. "Carly…why are there two teenagers making out on my sofa?"

Carly laughs. "Young love…leave them alone, Spencer."

"BUT I WANT TO WATCH TV!"


	3. iOwe You

**iOwe You**

**Sam owes Freddie and Carly a total of $526. She gets a job, but the job turns out to be horrible. When she visits Carly for comfort, Carly isn't there. But Freddie is.**

"Hey Spencer, is Carly here?" Sam was upset, after a long day of hard work.

Spencer shakes his head. "She's at the library with Wendy. They're studying." Spencer closes the door, locking it. He steps beside Sam. "I'll be going now. I need to get revenge on girl scouts!" He exclaims.

Sam sighs, sliding to the floor. She leans against Carly's door and buries her head in her hands. She starts to cry, miserable and alone.

"MOM! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T HAVE TICKS!" Freddie steps outside, slamming the door. He turns and sees Sam. "Sam?" He sounds concerned. He sits next to her. "Is everything okay?" He asks.

Sam shakes her head. "I hate this job." She tells him. "They made me…they made me…clean the men's room. Boys are so gross!" She exclaims. Freddie wraps an arm around her. "No offense." She sniffles.

Freddie chuckles. "None taken." He rubs her back. "You can quit, you know. It doesn't matter. I don't care about the money." Sam cries in his shoulder. "I care about you." He murmurs.

Sam laughs, wiping away her tears. "Yeah right." She stands up. "Thanks, Freddie." She stares at him. "I can't quit. I need to earn all that money so I can pay you guys back." She sighs.

Freddie shakes his head. "No, Sam. I hate to see you like this. You WILL quit that job." He demands. Sam arches her eyebrows.

"I appreciate this, Freddie, but…" She trails off. Freddie stops her. "But nothing! Quit your job! I refuse to let anyone make you feel miserable." Sam smiles at Freddie.

Carly arrives home, approaching Sam and Freddie. "What's going on?" She asks.

Sam walks past Carly and Freddie. "I'm sorry, Freddie, but no." She mutters. Freddie starts to protest, but Carly stops him.

"What is it?" Carly asks him. Freddie faces her.

"She has to quit that job. She's miserable." He claims.

Carly shrugs. "That's Sam for you. She won't quit until she earns all that money. I have an idea…though."

Carly and Freddie made someone give Sam all the money as a tip and Sam was ecstatic. She goes to Freddie's house first.

"Freddie! I got the money! I got all the money!" She squeals, throwing her arms around him. Freddie sighs against the hug.

"Great!" He smiles at her. In the moment, Sam kisses his cheek. Freddie is flabbergasted. "What was that?" He asks.

Sam shrugs. "Sharing the love." She explains. Freddie nods.

"Share the love some more." He says and kisses her, confidently. Sam pulls away after a moment.

"If that puts you in a good mood then…" She trails off. Freddie gestures for her to continue. "I should tell you that I spent the money on something else."

"What?" He shouts. "Sam!" He throws his hands up.

"It's something fun for all of us." Sam grins at him.

Sam, Freddie, and Carly end up bouncing up and down on a trampoline in Carly's living room.

"This is fun!" Freddie exclaims.

Spencer enters. "Not again! I WANT TO WATCH TV!"


	4. iDon't Want to Fight

**iDon't Want to Fight**

**Freddie hatches a plan in order to get Sam and Carly friends again. After the plan works, Sam talks to him in secret, thanking him for doing that.**

Freddie sat out on his balcony. He always sat there when he needed to think. "Hey." Sam appears behind him. Freddie smiles at Sam.

"Hey." He murmurs. Sam leans against the window.

"I appreciate what you did, Fredward. It was…nice." She tells him. Freddie shrugs, looking at the sky.

"Don't you ever wonder how many stars are up there?" he asks her. Sam nods, staring up as well.

"Sometimes." She admits quietly. Freddie glances at her.

"Do you…" He trails off and sighs. Sam looks at Freddie.

"What is it?" She asks. Freddie shakes his head.

"Nothing really. Just…do you really hate me, Sam?" His eyes look slightly hurt. Sam sighs.

"Are you kidding me? I don't hate you at all!" She exclaims. Sam laughs suddenly. "You're a big idiot sometimes, you know that." She scoffs.

Freddie faces her. "Why do you say that?" He asks.

Sam glares at him. "Because…you're great with technology and math, but when it comes to girls, you suck." She claims. She stands up and prepares to leave. Freddie stops her.

"Whoa there. You're not exactly Casanova either. I don't ever understand signals coming from you. How in the world am I supposed to know you like me back?" He shouts the question. Sam is shocked.

She looks down. "I didn't know you felt that way, geek." She reaches out to touch his cheek, but changes her mind, looking away. Freddie sighs.

"Sam…please…" Freddie trails off. He touches her hand, intertwining it with his.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks. Freddie gets closer to her.

"I'm sick of hiding." He breathes. Their lips touch and Sam pulls back immediately.

"Don't kiss me!" She exclaims. Freddie turns away, feeling rejected. "UGH!" She cries out. She grabs Freddie. "Kiss me."

Their lips touch quickly and Freddie tugs a strand of her blonde hair, pushing it behind her ear. Sam leans against the window and Freddie continues to kiss her, his hands tangling her hair.

They pull away. Sam looks away awkwardly.

"I…"

"You don't have to say anything, Freddie."

"I want to."

"No!"

"Fine."

They remain silent for a while, staring at each other.

"What does this mean, Sam?"

"I don't know…"

"Sam…"

"Forget it, okay? Forget this ever happened!"

Sam turns away, giving Freddie her back. She nearly chokes on her words.

"I hate you."

"If this is what hate is, then I hate you too, Sam."

Sam faces him quickly. "I can't…" She stops herself. She can't cry, not in front of Freddie. She bites her lip before the tears can come out.

"I can't force myself to hate you anymore." Sam pulls Freddie into a hug. "Please, Freddie…I'm so sorry! I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Freddie holds her, resting his chin on her head.

"I hate you, Sam Puckett."

Sam nods several times, looking into his eyes.

"I hate you too, Freddie Benson." Sam whispers as she leans in to kiss his lips.


End file.
